dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Mandark
Mandark (born September 9, 1983) is the main antagonist in the Cartoon Network animated series Dexter's Laboratory. Description Dexter's arch-nemesis. Approximately equal in intelligence to Dexter, he too possesses his own laboratory, which has a very red-and-black color scheme (although it was a normal shaped, brightly lit building before it was rebuilt) and may be organic-based. It also is sphere shaped, opposing the design of Dexter's Laboratory. In his original appearance, his technology and knowledge far exceeded even Dexter's, to the point where he could read minds, Mandark ordered Dexter to shut his laboratory down, since it was taking away valuable power from his own laboratory. However, after Dexter tricked Dee Dee into making Mandark's lab equal to the ground, he has been forced into playing catch-up with Dexter, being an eternally one-step-behind rival. In spite of her role in his setbacks, Mandark has a crush on Dee Dee, who initially resented the attention, but developed an easier relationship with him in the later series. He was originally referred to as "Mandark" though his true name was revealed to be "Susan" (a reference to A Boy Named Sue) after becoming a recurring character - a name which humiliated him in his early phases in life and a case of horrible parenting. In one episode called Dee Dee's Rival, it is revealed that he has a sister named Olga Astronominov, also called Lalavava, who seems to have total control over him, although she hasn't been seen or heard of since. After season 2 ended, he seems to have built a new laboratory with a more dark, evil look, topped off with a red glow. Though, during his first appearance, Dexter is thought to have seen Mandark for the first time, it is revealed in one episode that Mandark first met Dexter when he was making fun of the former's real name, and this encounter triggered Mandark's hatred of Dexter. It can also be assumed that it caused Mandark to become evil, as he appears to be simple and peace-loving before the encounter, a sharp contrast to his then-hidden, evil personality later on. His parents are stereotypical hippies, who despise his "evil techno-gadgets", and always call him by Susan, which makes him extremely angry. Trivia *The surname Astronominov would imply that he is Russian. *Mandark's birthday was never mentioned. *He appears in Cartoon network's "Fusionfall." *Mandark has a noticeable, strange laugh which appears to always have the same pattern of 3-5 ("AH-HA-HA! AH-HA-HA! HA-HA!") *It is later revealed he does everything (Such as brushing his teeth or spreading butter on toast, also when he eats.) in the same rhythm as his laugh. *In earlier episodes, Mandark's laboratory has a high-tech and more advanced appearance. In later episodes, his lab starts to have a more gothic and crude look. *Mandark has dabbled in magic at least twice, the most recent during a science fair in a bid to out-place Dexter. *Mandark lives in the same neighborhood as Dexter, but Mandark's parents are Hippies in contrast to Dexter's stereotypical middle-class parents. *As revealed in the episode A Boy Named Sue, his mother, OceanBird, gave birth to him in water. It is also revealed in this episode that his real name is "Susan", but he calls himself "Mandark" which is short for "M''onarch of ''Dark''ness". Despite this, in numerous epidodes, his mother still calls him "Susan". *When Mandark first introduces Dexter to his laboratory, the camera zooms out several times to reveal its exterior. On the left side, there is a massive spherical structure that looks a lot like the Death Star from the ''Star Wars ''franchise. *It is revealed in ''Baby - Sitter Mandark has an assortment of things of Dee Dee in his closet. Things found in there include: A statue head of Dee Dee with candles above her head, a photo of her with lines saying I love Dee Dee ''and ''Dee Dee and many pink and purple candles. *In the first two seasons Mandark did not have to wear tie. *He also appears as one of the main antagonists in Bleedman's popular webcomic "Power Puff Girls Doujinshii". Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male